dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dareth Knoxon
Dareth Knoxon is a twelve year old Scottish-Norwegian Second Year Ravenclaw Student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Background Dareth Knoxon was born to a female witch and a muggle father the twenty first of August 2009. He wouldn't get to know his mother and father however. He grew up in a orphanage in Glasgow where he spent pretty much the rest of his life, told that his mother and father were abusive and thus the authorities had to take him away. During his time at the orphanage, he tended to study books by himself and rarely hung out with people. He wasn't the type to talk and he was constantly mocked by bullies. In one event when he was eleven years old, the mockery got over his head and he accidentaly managed to kill one of the orphans with magic that he couldn't controll. Fortunately, there were no witnesses to see the magic. After this event, Dareth was moved to yet another orphanage outside Leeds. His stay wouldn't last long as the accident got the attention of adult wizards and the concern quickly spread to the ministry. Obviously, one can't have a wizard that hasn't learned how to controll magic roam around. Thus, Hogwarts was chosen to accept the child into its school. Hogwarts (WIP) 'Year One' The head of the orphanage reluctantly had to know the truth for Dareth to join and thus the ministry of magic told him the secret of magic. Thus the head was reluctant, but agreed to send Dareth to Hogwarts and keep magic a secret. Once he was sent to Hogwarts, Dareth had to join the opening ceremony which in itself was a nightmare to him. Since the event at Glasgow Orphanage, he became really scared of harming other people and as such he didn't like to hang around with other people. He didn't speak when other people tried to talk to him during the ceremony and they branded him as a "wierdo". When he had to go up to the sorting hat, he was sorted in to House Ravenclaw. During his first year, Dareth had a set of priorities. His focus was not to be good at everything, rather, best at some things. He often studied charms such as defensive charms, lumos, expelliarmus, wingardium leviosa, alohomora, colloportus and counter charms among others. He also excelled at potion making and learned how to use a broom unlike many who tries during the first year. This was at the sacrifice of other classes and as such he scored moderately in other classes. 'Year Two' During his second year at Hogwarts, Dareth didn't focus at certain classes anymore and made sure to do well at all of them. This time, he seemed to excell at transfiguration. Dareth also became one of the Chasers for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. (WIP) Personality Dareth is a rather mysterious person. He is kind, humble, selfless, a savant in his own right when it comes to studying, however, there is a clear darker tone to Dareth. Almost as if he's "too perfect". But any being knows that there's no such thing as a perfect being. Dareth is a loner and is only able to talk like a normal human being if it involves Ministry politics (he's a young yet politically engaged person) or if it involves studies. He can rarely act normal around other people and will try to avoid conversations as he's quite anti-social. But he can be social if the need arises. He is also known to treat those who harm people he cares for with ruthless cruelty in his life before arriving at Hogwarts. It is unknown whether or not he still holds this quality. Overall, Dareth has made his share of mistakes in life and doesn't like to be around people due to his mistakes. But even so, there's a kind and humble being under the cloak. Alternate Personality Dareth suffers from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) and as such has a "second persona." He has however learned to contain this personality and it is only triggered when he's truly (insanely) angered. If Dareth changes his persona, he still recognises that he's Dareth Knoxon and nothing visually changes about him. The only thing that can be noted as a physical change, is that he becomes physicaly stronger, likely due to some sort of adrenaline rush. His "second persona" is noted to be ruthless, calculating, cruel, confident, almost completely unreasonable and rarely ever shows a soft spot. One could easly say that this is the polar opposite of Dareth's usual personality. Abilities 'Spell List:' First year spells: *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Lumos *Wingardium Leviosa *Anti-Cheating Spell *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Trip Jinx *Cushioning Charm *Protego Second year spells: *Aguamenti *Alohomora *Aresto Momentum *Flipendo *Impedimenta *Obscuro *Obliteration Charm Spells learned in class (teacher approved): *Scourgify *Lumos Duo *Snufflifors 'Hobby abilities:' Flying with a broom. Themes Appearance Ravenclaw.png|12 year old Dareth 17 year old Dareth.jpg|Future: 16 year old Dareth 24 year old Dareth.jpg|Future: 24 year old Dareth Old Dareth.jpg|Future: Old Dareth Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon's characters Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Norwegian Category:Scottish Category:Speaks Norwegian Category:Name begins with "D" Category:August Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Male Category:S.P.E.W. Category:Born in Norway